1. The Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to medical devices and methods, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to medical devices and methods for fixating tissues or implants to bones.
2. Description of Related Art
Tenodesis is a fixation of an end of a tendon to a bone. Tenodesis may be necessary for the treatment of tendonopathy or tears in a tendon. Bicep tenodesis may be necessary to treat biceps instability typically in association with a rotator cuff tear. Open surgical techniques have been developed to perform tenodesis procedures. Open surgical techniques, however, are becoming more disfavored due to increased recovery times and patient trauma. More recently, minimally invasive techniques for tenodesis procedures have been developed to reduce soft tissue trauma and recovery time. For example, arthroscopic techniques have been developed using interference fit screw fixation. These techniques may involve drilling a bore into a bone and then anchoring the tendon to the bone using a threaded screw. One drawback to these previous techniques is that the tendon may not be properly placed in the bore of the bone.
The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present disclosure. The present disclosure minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein. The features and advantages of the present disclosure will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the present disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the present disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.